zigguratsdndfandomcom-20200213-history
A Brief History
Meta: The idea of this page is to have a brief overview of some of the keys events from the history of the realm. Any substantial section of history should be moved to its own page and summarised here. Ancient History The Universe begins * Everyone generally agrees this was a bad idea * Helium and hydrogen get married * Other elements get married - Can they get civil partnerships if they prefer? * Star stuff! * Large meteor shower * Planet is formed * Then breaks...oh no! * (at some point huamsn etc evolve) Giant Ice Age * Ends as one big continent and one huge sea with islands The Great Migration * Humans et al begin movement in smaller groups around the world on the new ice bridges. The earliest “race mixing” begins at this time Age of Miscellaneous Shenanigans * A statistically significant amount of banter happens * Magic enters the world at some point * The world gains the attention of the Gods * Will form plot hooks - groups aim to fill in this period of history The Age of Succulents * (Blights? Treants?) Do we have a heavily Fey influenced city/society/continent? * Bloom in plant growth leading to agricultural revolution * Plants are good. Plants are life. * Plants take all the frrrrrresh moisture * Probably idealised by the boomer equivalents and put on all the propaganda posters, like “remember the good old days???” The Age of “Heroes”. Other races begin to advance (for the moisture), the Fey dudes don’t like this. Big ol’ war between the Fey (and others) vs the advancing races. The Fey are about to lose, in their last days unleash some terrible thing which kills most of them, but causes the Breaking… * Starts when some legend gets sick of all the succulents taking all the fresh moisture Breaking of the Earth “Dark Ages” * Reset to primitive ways as a result of the casualties of war; a lot of cultural histories and ways are lost due to the death of generations * Magic remains following the war, however with the power unleashed by the Fey, people remain wary of magic users at best, and outright hostile at worst. * Resultant isolation of islands/territorial grouping and alliances; development of individual identities and cultures * Beginning of expansion - starting to reach out to other islands Colonisation * The Iysgarth (ICE-GARTH) Empire Forms - taking over many of the Islands. Fall of the Empire * The Iysgarth Empire (largely) falls - most Islands have fought for their independence, but the continent Ostaria remains mostly under their control - remnants of lysgarthian settlement on many islands * Island States form - Merchendale emerges as a dominant City of trade, located midway between the now independent islands and Ostaria (the two of which are now more or less friendly, though Iysgarthians are still disliked on some islands). Present Day: 2020 PB (Post Breaking) * There was a big earthquake that wrecked Merchandale. Some badass people got together and attempted some regicide.